Happy Mothers Day
by mavin-mania
Summary: Gavin felt his heart drop to his stomach. His vision blurred as tears stained his line of sight, the air knocked out of his lungs as if the words had physically hit him.


"Do you think I can order flowers to my mum?"  
Michael looked up at his boyfriend who was scrolling through his computer.  
"I guess you could?"  
"Hmm" Gavin muttered to himself, looking intensely at the screen. "Ah, here we go."  
After a few moments and some frustration, Gavin had his order placed.  
"Michael, what are you doing for Mother's day?"  
"Mother's day isn't until May in North America, Gavin."  
"Right."

Gavin awoke early on the Sunday, hoping to call his mother before it got to late in England. He carefully got out of bed, tiptoing his way to the bathroom where he knew he wouldn't wake Michael. He felt his smile grow bigger as he dialed his mum's number, not realizing how much he missed her voice.

_ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" a cracked voice answered the phone. Gavin thought nothing of it, figuring it was just bad connection.  
"Hi mum! Happy Mother's Day! Did you get the flowers I sent you? I hope they sent them out, they were bloody expensive to order. I got your favorite, lillies, right? Nevermind, you'll see them. Did you get them?"  
Silence.  
"... Mum?"  
"Gavin.." A familiar voice whispered.  
"Dad? Where's mum?"  
"I.." The voice trailed off. "Your mum.. She got into an accident."  
"What are you on about? Is she alright?"  
"She.. didn't make it, Gav."  
Gavin felt his heart drop to his stomach. His vision blurred as tears stained his line of sight, the air knocked out of his lungs as if the words had physically hit him.  
"What.. Are you sure?"  
"I was going to call you.. But I didn't know how. Oh, Gav. I'm so sorry."  
He struggled for the right words to say, not knowing how to accept the news.  
"I... gotta go."  
"Wait!"

_click._

Gavin doesn't know when the tears escaped his eyes, or when he hit the ground but the feel of the cool tile against his cheek was sudden and apparent, but did nothing to combat the burning sensation building inside of him. He could feel a rage building inside of him, the anger and guilt.

"I should have been there." He said to no one in particular and let the tears flow. He wasn't sure how long he laid curled up on the floor but something inside of him told him to get up, and pull himself together. So he did that. He stood up, staring into the mirror. An unrecognizable face stared back at him. The face that betrayed his mother. The face of the man that wasn't there for the woman who had let him follow his dreams, and never failed to tell him that she was proud. The one that was there for him since day one. He had let her down. He couldn't bear to look at that face.

The next thing Gavin knew, there was blood flowing from his knuckles. Shards of glass lay carelessly surrounding the sink, one in particular protruding from his hand.

"Gav?" Michael's voice called from down the hall. He heard his footsteps coming close. Or was that his heart beat? He couldn't tell. It was a blur of sounds as Michael entered the room, practically screaming at him until he saw the look in his boyfriends eyes.

"...happened?" He caught the end of the question as the heartbeat in his ears quieted down.  
"I.. My... mum" He felt his knees give away again, but was caught by Michael who sat the brit down on the toilet seat.  
"Wait here."  
Michael turned around to where they kept the first aid kid, grabbing an assortment of bandages and hydrogen peroxide. Quickly and almost painlessly, he removed the remnants of the glass from Gavin's hand and bandaged him up before picking him up and taking him to their bedroom.

Michael laid him down on the bed, and pulled the blanket over him before crawling in next to him. Gavin turned away from Michael, not wanting him to see his breakdown.  
"Gav.. what happened?" He spoke softly, his hand caressing Gavin's hair.  
"My mum.." He felt the tears welt up again, and couldn't hold them back as he felt himself start heaving. "There was an accident."  
"Oh, Gav. I'm so sorry"  
"'s alright" he started, but couldn't finish as the waves of tears started flowing, his heaves making it impossible to talk anymore. Michael pressed himself to Gavins back, curling his body to match the one infront of him. One hand sliding under him to pull him closer, as the other slid itself into place on Gavins waist.  
"It's okay, baby. I'm here."  
He weren't sure how long they stayed like that. Could have been hours, or days. All Gavin knew was that he felt safe in Michael's arms.


End file.
